


The Princess and the Fool

by Hellfire00



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Dark, Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire00/pseuds/Hellfire00
Summary: Sarah Rogers is a lonely pyrokinetic living in foster care. She wants someone to care about her and not hurt her like the local bullies. When Sarah meets Laughing Jack, she finds that she finally met someone who likes to have fun. Soon, her feelings for the monochrome clown grow stronger. Sarah and Laughing Jack are happy together until something happens that hurts Laughing Jack.
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: creepypasta stories





	The Princess and the Fool

_RUN!!! KEEP RUNNING!!! DON’T LET THEM CATCH YOU!!!_

I ran through the forest, determined to get away from Natalie and her friends. My day was going perfect for once, but then Natalie had to pick on me...again. It was the usual. She and her friends were calling me an emo and a slut and a stupid orphan that nobody wanted.

_Why am I the one they chose to pick on?_

All of those things were lies except one. I didn’t cut and mope about, so I wasn’t emo. I had never had sex with anyone either. I was the kind of girl who wanted to save herself for the right person. Heck, I haven’t even kissed anybody yet. If that doesn’t say virgin I don’t know what does. That last thing was true though. I was an orphan. Well, technically my mom was still alive, but she was serving time in prison and would be in there for a while. I didn’t have any other family members around, at least any that cared about me, so I am currently living in a foster home. Now, I am being chased by a group of girls because I accidently burned the leader. Yep, I burned her and all I did was grab her wrist so she would let go of mine. Oh, I also bit her and left some holes.

I ran faster as the voices got closer. If they caught me, they would beat the living shit out of me. It’s not like I meant to hurt Natalie. Sometimes when I’m angry or scared, I lose control of my ability. See, I'm a pyrokinetic and a strong one. I can make fire appear out of thin air and sometimes, I don’t even have to think about it. I also have long canines. It runs in my family, so some people think I’m a vampire or something.

“You better start praying, Sarah!!! Cuz when I catch you...you are in for a world of pain!!!”

I winced in fear and felt tears sting my eyes. The trees started to thin out ahead of me and I saw some sort of fence. There were some things that looked like tents on the other side. _Maybe I can hide in one of them!!!_ I ran straight for the fence, looking for a hole I could climb through. I didn’t see one and slammed my fists against the fence. _WHY!?_ I started to cry again, but then I saw a gate a few feet to my right. My hope went up a bit as I ran over. There was a gap big enough for a person to get through. I rushed through without hesitation. Looking around, I saw that there were a bunch of empty tents and run down rides. _An abandoned carnival...._ I loved going to carnivals when I was little. I loved the clowns the most because they would hand out candy and make balloon animals. Seeing an abandoned carnival made me sad.

“This must have a really fun place.”

I slowed my pace down to a walk, but kept my eyes open. Natalie and her friends were right behind me and it would only be a matter of time before they made it through the gate. They weren’t going to just give up the chase, not without teaching me a lesson. I looked around for a place to hide, but none of the tents seemed good enough.

“I can’t hide in any of the tents. They’ll see me for sure.”

I looked more and found myself looking at the Big Top. I started running for it. If the seats were still in it, I could lie down between the seats. Natalie and her friends would never find me there. When I reached the entrance, I peeked inside. It was dark, but I could see a little. The seats were still in the tent. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to look around the tent. Most of the seats were covered in dust and torn. As I walked through the seats, I started to hear a familiar tune. I hadn’t heard it in a while.

“Pop goes the weasel. I used to love this song.”

I started to hum to the song, but stopped when I heard the shouts of Natalie and her friends. _Crap!!! They made it through the gate!!!_ I started to panic and looked through the seats for a good place to hide.

**Laughing Jack P.O.V**

I watched the girl from the shadows, grinning as she got closer to my hiding spot. It had been a while since someone visited my carnival. Normally, I didn’t like it when people came, but there was something about this girl that interested me. I found myself looking over her, taking in the details. She had pale skin that went well with her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was black with red tips and reached the middle of her back. She wore a black shirt with white and black striped sleeves, black pants and black boots. It all fit well on her. I started to play my song and listened as the girl started to hum it. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I smiled at her enjoyment, but frowned when she stopped humming.

“Why'd she stop?”

Voices outside announced the arrival of more people. They were yelling and seemed to be looking for something. I got angry at the people for ruining the moment, but I got angrier when I saw that the girl was terrified. She flinched as the voices got closer and I could see the fear in her eyes. _Who would make this girl afraid? I’m usually the one causing the fear and I haven’t even shown myself yet._ The girl was frantically looking for a place to hide. She picked her way over towards me and when she was in front of me, I wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her mouth with the other. She tried to scream and wiggle out of my grasp, but I kept a firm hold.

“Easy there, kiddo. I’m not gonna hurt you. I wanna help.”

**Sarah P.O.V**

I stopped squirming when the stranger said that. I was so caught up in the fear of being beaten by Natalie that hearing someone say they weren’t going to hurt me felt...weird. I looked at the clown and he took his hand off my mouth, but kept a grip on my waist.

“Y-you’re not going to hurt me?”

“No. Why would I do such a thing?”

The clown smiled at me and I saw his sharp teeth. Most people might have been scared, but I wasn’t. I took a breath and looked down at the floor. “I-I guess it’s just what I’m used to. Most people don’t like me.”

The clown laughed a little. “Why wouldn’t people like you?”

“W-well, for one, my teeth freak people out. Mt canines are longer than normal. They’re practically vampire fangs. And second, I-I’m...I’m a...pyrokinetic.”

The clown looked confused. “What’s a pyrokinetic?”

“Me. I have the ability to manipulate fire. I’m pretty strong actually.”

“That sounds impressive. Oh, by the way, I’m Laughing Jack. What’s your name?”

“Sarah. Sarah Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah.” Laughing Jack smiled again and I started to smile back, but then Natalie and her friends entered the tent. Natalie looked pissed. I got scared and backed up into Laughing Jack. I didn’t realize I was shaking until LJ put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and looked back at him. He looked sorry and upset.

“It’s alright. I’ll keep you safe, kiddo.”

I smiled at him, but then flinched as Natalie yelled.

“Sarah!!! Get your ass down here!!! We have some unfinished business!!!” Natalie glared at me and then saw Laughing Jack behind me. “Who is that? A freak like you? He can’t protect you, Sarah. No one is gonna protect you.”

I shook more. I felt a squeeze on my waist and realized that LJ had his arm wrapped around me still. His arm around my waist was reassuring. I looked up at LJ and saw that he was grinning. There was something sinister about his grin, but I found it enjoyable. LJ snickered a little.

“A freak, huh? Well, this freak likes to play games. Do you wanna play a game?”

Natalie looked a little uncertain. “Uh, no. We just want Sarah.”

LJ nodded and walked down to the ring, stepping over seats like they were stairs. I saw Natalie’s eyes widen when she saw LJ up close. I couldn’t help myself as I giggled. LJ laughed too. It was sort of maniacal. LJ bent over a little to face Natalie.

“I have an idea for a game. Tag. Winner gets Sarah.”

“What? There’s no winner in Tag.”

LJ snickered again and it sounded a little dark. “There is in my game. Now, I suggest you start running because I’m IT.”

Natalie looked terrified and started to run for the entrance. Her friends didn’t know what to do and ran after her. They may have been fast, but LJ was faster. He caught up to a couple of girls that lagged behind. Stacey and Liz were their names. LJ vanished and then reappeared in front of them in a puff of black smoke. Stacey and Liz screamed as LJ brought a clawed hand up and slashed it down. Blood sprayed from the gashes on their bodies onto LJ’s clothes. He laughed as he watched the girls die. Leaving the bodies in a pool of blood, LJ ran after the others. They were almost to the entrance. I got mad and ran to the entrance and stood with my arms out, like a barricade. Natalie glared at me and I knew she was planning on running over me, but I wasn’t going to let that happen. I bent down and with a single finger on the ground, a wall of fire appeared and blocked the exit. Natalie gasped and fell back.

“What!? That’s impossible!!!”

“For a pyrokinetic...it’s not.”

I stepped through the flames unharmed. Natalie backed away only to bump into Laughing Jack. He was covered in blood and was grinning like a madman. He laughed out loud and that made me laugh. Natalie looked at me and I could see the pure terror in her eyes. I felt thrilled to see her like that.

“It seems that your friends have lost the game. You are the last player. You can still win the game though. All you have to do is make it to the gate on the other side of the carnival. Sound simple enough?”

I stepped aside to let Natalie out, making the flames die down. Natalie didn’t hesitate and burst out of the tent. I watched her run, a smirk on my face. LJ came up to me, confused.

“Why’d you let her go? I wanted to play with her.”

“Don’t worry. Natalie won’t make it to the gate in time. Hey, do you have any candy? I could use a piece.”

LJ smiled at the mention of candy and dug around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a handful of candy and held it out for me. I took a green piece and popped it in my mouth. It was green apple.

“Mmm. Green Apple. My favorite.” LJ laughed a bit before putting a few pieces of candy in his mouth. “You know, our friend is almost at the gate. How are we going to get her?”

“You can teleport, can’t ya? You'll teleport us to the gate before Natalie gets there. Oh, kinda random...do you have any bad candy? I left my poisoned ones at home.”

LJ seemed a little surprised that I said I had poisoned candy, but it was true. I had a secret hideout in the forest where I mixed my poison and soaked my candies. I gave the poisoned candies to the little kids that annoyed me. The candies didn’t kill them, at least, one piece wouldn’t. The kids had to eat at least six candies at once to die. I waited for LJ and once he saw that I wasn’t kidding, he smiled with a chuckle.

“Sure I do!!! These kill kids a few seconds after they’re eaten!!!”

LJ presented another handful of candy. These were like the other ones except they had a smiley face on the wrappers. I picked a black piece of candy and put it my pocket.

“Thanks, Laughing Jack. Now, let’s go get Natalie.”

LJ laughed out loud and held me close to him. Black smoke started to form around us and before I knew it, we were at the gate. I looked for Natalie and laughed when I saw her lying on the ground. She looked scared, confused and pissed at the same time.

“What? No...NO!!! THAT’S NOT FAIR!!! YOU CHEATED!!!”

I laughed a little as I walked towards her. LJ had vanished a second after arriving at the gate, but reappeared behind Natalie. He wrapped her arms around her tightly. Natalie was surprised and tried to break free, but it was no use. LJ had her tight.

“Oh, Natalie. You were never going to win. Couldn’t you tell the second the game started? Hehehe. You always were the one who thought she won everything. Well, I’m gonna congratulate you anyways. You have won the game of life and were the last one standing. Here. Take this as a prize.”

I took out the poisoned candy and unwrapped it. I approached Natalie and tried to put in her mouth, but she turned her head. I tried a couple more times, but she refused to open her mouth.

“Come on, Natalie. It’s just candy. It won’t hurt you. Look, I have a piece just like this in my mouth.”

I showed her the candy in my mouth. Natalie knew I was one to never lie, so she looked at me and held her mouth open a little. I smiled nicely and placed the candy in her mouth. LJ let Natalie go and she stood there for a second before laughing. It was sort of maniacal.

“Hehehe. You two are the biggest idiots ever. You kill my friends and then let me go? How stupid can you be? Looks like I’ll be seeing you behind bars, Sarah. Say hi to your mom for me.”

Natalie started to leave, her blonde hair bobbing. Me and LJ watch, smirks spreading on our faces. Natalie had just gotten through the gate when she started making choking sounds and clutching her throat. I watched with fascination as the poison candy took effect. Natalie fell to her knees and started to shake uncontrollably. She was foaming at the mouth. I started to laugh uncontrollably. I actually fell to my knees because I was laughing so hard.

**Laughing Jack P.O.V**

I stared at Sarah as she laughed. I never thought a human would find the death of another so funny. She was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. I found it adorable and started to laugh too. I managed to look over at the dying girl through my laughter and saw her take one last breath. Her body shook one last time and then she was still. I looked back at Sarah and saw that she was looking at the girl's body. She looked surprised and then started to laugh again.

“T-that was g-great!!! Did you see her face!? That was the best!!!”

“Yeah. It was. Hehe. That was the most fun I had killing teenagers.”

Sarah was smiling and I didn’t see one trace of fear in her. She seemed like a different girl now. Sarah looked at the sky and sighed.

“Well, I better get going. The foster home always does check-ins and I have to be there. It was nice today, Laughing Jack. Thanks for taking care of the bullies.”

I bowed and smiled. “It was my pleasure, Sarah. I hope you’ll come back. We can have more fun together and...I’d like to get to know you a little more.”

Sarah smiled back and nodded. “I’d like to get to know you more too. I’ll come back here for sure. Oh, what are you going to do with the bodies?”

I chuckled. “Don’t worry about the bodies. I’ll take care of those. I think you should have this.”

I handed Sarah a small cloth bag and then filled it with candy. I also filled a hand sized bag with poisoned candies. That was so she get rid of anyone that annoyed her beyond annoyed. Sarah looked at me in shock and I saw tears forming in her eyes. For a second, I thought I did something wrong, but then Sarah hugged me. I stood still for a second before hugging her back. She felt warm and soft and I thought that I never wanted to let her go, but I did.

“Thank you, Laughing Jack. Nobody has ever given me a gift like this. Not since Mom went away.”

“You’re welcome, Sarah.”

Sarah gave me one last squeeze before going through the gate. She smiled at me before walking away. I turned to walk back to to the Big Top, but a noise made me turn back. I laughed out loud when I saw that it was Sarah kicking the body of Natalie. She saw me laughing at her and playfully glared at me.

“Laugh it up, Laughing Jack.”

“Hehe. It’s what I do best.”

“Right. See you later.”

“Hehe. Bye, kiddo.”


End file.
